Alien Kagome
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Took it down, now reposting it. Pairing is different, as is story line. Rated M to be safe. Kagome's been hiding a secret, many in fact. What will change and how will everyone handle theese changes?


**I had a story like this one up before, but to be honest, I wasn't very happy with it. So now I am rewriting it, years later, and hoping to make it better. The pairing I used last time is a bit different, but that's just because I felt like it.**

**So here is a re-posted and completely re-written version of Alien Kagome! Hope you like it, minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alien franchise, nor do I own Inuyasha.**

_**Here the Prologue Starts**_

There are rules in place. They could not kill the innocent, the children, or those whom did not deserve death. Those who harm… those who kill… they are the targets.

Their mother told them so. Her mother told her so. So young, their queen's mother. So innocent. She would eventually see, though. It is only a matter of time.

Hisses and growls were passed back and forth between the duo of black creatures. Their tails swayed in agitation, claws gently scraping the roof of the building they hide on top of. Below, they could see the young girl of twelve with long black hair and aware blue eyes walking down the street, a plastic bag full of sweets in one and a glass bottle of green tea in the other. She looked up, spotting the two creatures on the roof, but did not panic at the sight of them. She simply looked back ahead of herself and continued on her way, the two creatures following her via rooftops.

They growled when her arm was suddenly grabbed and she was dragged into an alley. She seemed to panic for a moment, not knowing who had grabbed her so unexpectedly. A knife was pressed against her throat within seconds before a deep voice ordered, "Don't move, don't scream."

Remembering the two on the roof, she calmed down and smirked. "You should scream," she stated as she saw the two creatures slowly climb down the wall of the building in front of her.

"Oh?" the man chuckled. "What are you gonna do? I'm the one with the knife at your neck. So be a good little girl and you won't get – gah!"

The knife fell with a _clink_. The body of the man fell behind her with a _thump_. She smiled and looked over her shoulder, seeing the two creatures behind her, one snarling down at the man on the ground and the other looking right at her. It reached out and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, her hand gratefully placed on top of it.

"Thank you," she said, using her hand to reach up and rub the creature's elongated cranium. "Glad you guys are always watching my back." The creature hissed lowly, nudging her hand with its head as its tail lazily swayed to and fro. "One of you guys take him back to the Hive." The one snarling at the man grabbed him by the shirt and jumped onto the wall, climbing back up it before disappearing onto the roof. "I take it you're staying to keep watch over me, Kero."

The creature named Kero nodded before following the young girl down the darken alleyway, a bit of a shortcut on the way home. With one of the creatures by her side, she felt as though she could brave anything thrown at her. If at least one was watching her from a rooftop, for example, she often stuck to more well lit areas.

_**Here the Scene and Time Changes**_

She shrieked in fury. Her host - her mother – is gone! Vanished into the depths of the Bone Eaters Well. Grabbed by an unknown creature with many legs and only with half a human body.

Her mother is perfectly capable of defending herself, of fighting for herself. She was simply caught off-guard. Perhaps she was just shocked by the creature that grabbed her. Maybe she wanted to see exactly what would happen. It does not matter. What matters is that her mother is gone! She is somewhere where there are none from the Hive.

One of her many sons screeched up at her, seeming quite anxious. She gave the order. Find Mother. Her son nodded then called some of his brothers. They gathered around him, already knowing what their queen had ordered, before being led out.

Two remained near the Well, believing maybe there was a chance it would bring her back. Others searched the surrounding area, believing whatever grabbed her might have fled into the woods or into the sewers. Down in the caverns, the Queen growled lowly, shifting slightly as she awaited news.

They waited and searched almost nonstop for days, the Queen becoming more and more agitated. How could her mother disappear without a trace?! There were no signs of her even within the Well! The creature appeared, grabbed her, then vanished with her, leaving nothing but witnesses behind. It did not settle the Queen any.

Finally, good news arrived. The two that remained at the Well rushed down into the caverns, shrieking in delight. She returned! She is back! So the Queen waited a little longer. She is unable to move. Some of her sons went out to greet her mother, coming back within minutes to let her know it is true.

The sun fell and the moon rose. Soft steps echoed through the caverns before the young teenager came into view, a soft smile on her lips. Those that had not greeted her before did so now as she walked through the mass of black creatures. She rubbed each head that nuzzled her, patted each hand that touched her, but she continued to stare at the Queen. She finally stopped in front of the largest of the beasts and sat on the ground. Four of the males curled around her, comforting and protectively.

"I know you must have been worried," she started.

The Queen tilted her head down, reaching out to the teenager with her large hand. "You disappeared," the Queen growled lowly. "We knew not of what became of you."

The teen petted the hand that reached out to her as it circled around her then leaned into the palm. "I have much to tell you, my daughter," she giggled. "I may have finally found a place where you and your sons may roam and it would not be that unusual. A world where demons roam and are seen on a daily basis. Some place where seeing you or one of your sons wondering about would only be waved off as any of you being another demon."

She admits, she is quite curious. "Please, mother," the Queen urged. "Do tell of where this place is."

"It will take time to get you there, Anya," the girl pointed out. "But I will. And it is not so much as a 'where' as it is a 'when'."

_**Here the Scene and Time Changes**_

Her blue eyes narrowed, never wavering from the red eyes that locked with her own. At the moment, she is alone. A simple walk around the forest, a quick stop back home to replenish supplies and come back within an hour. A simple, short journey that not even Inuyasha thought she would need someone with her.

"Just how powerful are you, Naraku?" she asked, her eyes darting to the shards of the Shikon he currently possessed.

"Thinking of joining me, miko?" he said, his tone low and voice deep. His face remained hidden under his mask and his form covered by the white baboon pelt.

"It's Kagome," she corrected. "And if you are as powerful as you like to believe, I may be interested in… making a deal with you."

Naraku smirked. "Oh? How unexpected. What deal do you have in mind, Kagome?" He purred her name, making shivers crawl up her spine.

She quickly regained her composure. "I have a hive of creatures back home," she started. "Their mother is unable to move and there are too many for me to bring through the only way I know how. Not to mention that if she could move, she would not fit. So here's my deal. If you find some way to bring every single one of them here, someplace safe for them to live, for their Queen to lay… I will give you every shard of the Shikon that I find."

The red-eyed half-demon could not decide on whether to be very interested or very confused. "How do I know you won't go back on your word?" he asked, believing that this miko would never give up the most powerful jewel.

Kagome scoffed uncaringly. "Let me put it this way," she stated. "I don't give two shits about this jewel. In my opinion, it's just a curse in the form of a pretty rock. All I want is my hive here. They are my priority. They will always remain as my priority." She chuckled lightly as she placed her hands on her hips. "So what do you say? You somehow manage to bring my hive here, and in return, you will have the shards I find."

Naraku smirked. "Very well, Kagome," he agreed. "It seems we have a deal. All I need in order to do so is know where they are."

"That's the complicated bit," she pointed out. "I live in a different time, and that Well right there is my only means of going back and forth between now and then. Only Inuyasha and I are able to pass through."

"Then I will need something from your 'hive' in order to find a way to bring them here," he said, barely glancing at the Bone-Eater's Well. "Preferably from the leader, so it will affect them all."

"I will see what I can bring," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I will be back shortly. Stay here, hide your scent so Inuyasha doesn't know you're here, and when I return, I will give you what you ask for."

Naraku nodded once before the miko jumped into the Well, disappearing in a faint blue light.

Kagome touched down on solid ground and glanced upwards, seeing a black head peering over the edge. She sighed with a soft smile. "Not for long, Yikon," she stated, climbing out. The creature hissed and nudged her side, earning a rub on his head. "I just need to get some things. But do me a favor." Yikon looked up at her curiously. "I need something from the hive caverns, blood or a piece of skin from Anya. Tell her it is necessary for relocating everyone."

Yikon nodded then ran out of the Well House. Kagome slowly shook her head with a sigh then went into the house. She didn't hear any movement within and assumed that her family had left, doing who knows what. It did not matter to Kagome, so long as she was not distracted, which would make her take longer, then would make Inuyasha mad, and then he would come here to drag her back. She preferred avoiding that if she could. The longer he didn't know about her daughter and the Queen's many sons, the better.

Quickly, she replenished her first aid supplies, some ramen to keep Inuyasha happy, candies for Shippo, toiletries and soaps, and a few spare clothes. She left the house and started back towards the Well, seeing two of the males there. "Kero, I know you would prefer it if I stayed longer, but tell Anya this," she started, petting the head of the creature t her left. "I am working on finding a way to bring the entire hive to the past. It will take times, but soon, there will be nothing keeping me from everyone."

Kero growled lightly, lowering his head. "You are gone for so long," he pointed out. "We all miss you."

Kagome hugged the creature. "And I miss all of you," she said. "But right now, I'm on limited time. I will be back soon." She turned towards the other. "Yikon?" He held out his hand, a bloodied piece of skin, probably from the Queen's arm or leg. "Thank you," she said, taking it. "Take care." With that, she jumped back down into the well, the light engulfing her once more.

Once her feet touched the bottom of the well, she looked up and strained her senses. Only one person is near the well. With a small smirk, Kagome leapt out of the well, her feet landing on the rim before gracefully stepping down from it.

"Very well done, priestess," Naraku complimented from his spot under a nearby tree.

Kagome scoffed playfully before holding out the skin. "This is what I was given to give to you," she stated. "This is fresh off of the Queen. If you are not careful with it, the blood will melt away everything it touches."

As she explained the flimsy, black skin that the wind played with, Naraku calmly approached her. He reached out a hand and took the skin from her fingers, carefully avoiding the blood. "This will do," he said. "We shall never speak of our deal until your 'hive' is here. Then I will find you and inform you."

"Once I am sure you kept your end of the deal, I will keep mine," the miko added with a smile. "Until then, Naraku." She spun on her heel and casually walked away, heading back towards Keade's village.

"Until then, miko," the half-demon chuckled, the unusual skin balled up into his hand.

_**Here the Scene Changes**_

"So she has a plan," Anya noted, staring down at her arm where a tiny sore resided.

"It seems that way," Kero replied with a nod of hid head. "Mother, my Queen, what are your thoughts on this?"

Anya sighed. "Perhaps she now has an accomplice for this trial she undergoes, one she feels is strong enough to help her. If there is such a being, someone needs to keep an eye on her and him as well."

"My thoughts exactly, Mother," Kero purred. "I went back with Yikon in order to place a young face-hugger with her, one that will find a host and when he grows, will be the protector from the shadows."

"Let us hope that things go smoothly then," Anya commented, gazing around the cavern that is her home, her many sons surrounding her from the floor to the ceiling. "Let us hope that soon, we will find a new home."

_**Here the Prologue Ends**_

**Maybe I should have made the prologue explain how Kagome got hosted and how she survived and why the Queen stays with her…o well. I may do a flashback chapter later on, maybe when she explains to someone, if I make her. Anyway, I hope people will like this new version. I know last time, I paired her Sesshomaru, but I won't this time. If anything, I'll make them sibling close. Probably.**

**Please review! ^^ Let me know what you think of this new version!**


End file.
